B is for Blue is for Baby
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Fitzsimmons are married and expecting their first child! This is basically just lots of Fitzsimmons fluff with baby naming conversations and a scientific gender reveal. Sequel to Ties (so also see how I "tied in" the theme of ties)
1. Chapter 1: A Hideous Tie

**A/N: Hi! This is a sequel to _Ties,_ but you don't have to read that to understand this story. However, if you're interested, _Ties_ is a oneshot about Fitzsimmons meeting, talking about Fitz's dad, growing closer, and, of course, ties. I already wrote the next chapter, so comment what name you think they will pick! **

**\- Hayley**

 _Crap._

Fitz hastily pulls up a calendar on his holographic watch. It isn't a holiday, birthday, or anniversary. He glances at the slim, neatly wrapped box on the table in front of him. Surely is a gift, and his name is written in Jemma's handwriting on the tag attached.

Well, he must have forgotten something. Now Jemma will have proof that she's the romantic one. Fitz sticks his head to the side to see into the hallway of the apartment.

"Uh, Jemma?" Fitz asks as he sees his wife passing through. She stops walking and peeks her head out from behind the wall.

"Yes?"

"Am I forgetting anything? A special occasion?" Fitz says only slightly nervous. Jemma perks up at his question and all but runs to the table.

"No, not at all. I was just looking for you. I made pancakes," she says and bring out two plates.

"Then what's-" he begins.

"The gift for?" She finishes. He nods and she simply beams. Something is up. Fitz just doesn't know what. If Jemma is happy, it can't be something bad.

"Open it and see," she says and pushes he box toward him.

Fitz removes the tag and admires her neat yet slightly swirly handwriting. That always came in handy at the Academy. Her notes were always organized and color coded while his more closely resembled chicken scratch on crumpled paper. Simmons suggested typing instead.

The box opens to reveal a tie. That's odd because he doesn't wear ties that terribly often anymore. Jemma knows that.

"Thanks, Je-" he begins as he unfolds the tie and reads the message.

Proud father

"Fa-father? I-I'm gonna- I mean, you're?" Fitz stutters, but this time it isn't an after effect of the hypoxia.

"Yes, Fitz," Jemma says with a smile that seems to have taken permanent residence upon her face, "you're going to be a father."

"Oh, God, Jem, that's magnificent," he exclaims and hugs her tightly but not too tightly.

"We've got something magnificent right here," he says and places his hands over her stomach.

"No curse after all," she laughs.

And it's a hideous tie, but Fitz treasures it all of his life. It's one of his prizes possessions, actually. And he can be seen wearing it in a hospital room a few months later.

* * *

"Jemma?"

"Hm?"

"No, Jemma for the name, I mean."

"Flattering, Fitz, but much too confusing."

"So no Jemma? What about Ann? Your middle name?"

"Much too bland, don't you think?"

"Simple, maybe. I don't think anything to do with you can be described as bland."

Jemma looks up from her papers and smiles. Fitz continues tinkering with his uncooperative gadget until he feels her gaze. He looks up.

"What?" He asks and touches the back of his head.

"Nothing. You're just sweet, but no Ann, either. I suppose you don't want to continue the Leopold name tradition, either?" Jemma asks peering into a microscope. The lab is nice and quiet. The two brilliant minds actually have time to catch up on projects that have sat on the back burner for far too long.

"Yeah, I'd rather that not even be my name," Fitz says and stars blankly at his project. Jemma bites her lip and walks silently over to him. He loosens at her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you see, I know this one man named Leopold and he is just astoundingly brilliant and the kindest person I have ever met. I just thought it deserved at least the slightest consideration for the name of my unborn child after belonging to a man like that," Jemma says and Fitz places his hand over hers.

"Yeah, but Leopold isn't me. It's who-" he begins.

"You were _programmed_ to be, yes. I understand completely why we would never name our son that, Fitz. Are you alright? It was a stupid thing to bring up. I'm-" she says.

"Wonderful. You're wonderful," he says and turns around to kiss her. The quiet day without any other scientists in _their_ lab really has its advantages. Fitz pulls away suddenly and looks at her seriously.

"But no Leopold," he says with a glare.

"Got it. Never to be mentioned again," she agrees and pecks him on the cheek as she walks back to her project. They have plenty of time to name their child, but free time for science is very fleeting.

"Ah! Finally!" Fitz exclaims and holds up the prototype to show his partner.

"You found a way to fix the-" she asks curiously.

"Yeah, I just moved the-" he says.

"Of course!" she agrees. Daisy taps on the glass room and stands in the doorway.

"So, I don't think I understood a single thing about that conversation. I mean, I don't have a PhD. I didn't even finish high school, but that sounded like some serious telepathic connection Fitzsimmons-ing," she grins.

"Well, not really," Jemma begins.

"Yeah, she just knows the project well. We began it back-"

"When we were first on the bus."

"She has a good memory."

Daisy just smirks.

"So, is anything new?" She asks.

"New?" Fitz asks, "new how?"

"Yeah, why would you ask?" Jemma says reverting back to her 'what a gorgeous head' level of lying days.

"Okay, guys. What's up?" She laughs.

"Well, alright. Something is up. I shouldn't even tell you, but I'm so excited," Jemma says practically bouncing up and down.

"We're excited," Fitz agrees.

"Yes, all three of us. Daisy, I'm pregnant," she smiles.

"Oh, my God! A Fitzsimmons baby! I'm so happy for you guys!" Daisy exclaims and if someone were to look carefully enough, they would see a tear roll down her face as she gives her favorite scientists a hug.

"Thank you, Daisy. Maybe keep it quiet for a bit? It's too early to tell anyone," Jemma asks.

"Yeah, sure," she agrees.

After two days of Daisy buzzing with excitement and the need to share the news that _HER OTP IS PREGNANT_ , Fitz decides that the base knowing about the pregnancy early is better than Daisy causing an earthquake that would bring the base down.


	2. Chapter 2: A Name

**A/N: Yeah, this is literally just Fitzsimmons picking names for their child. In my defense, I think I picked names with great meaning behind them! Thank you to everyone who** **favorited, followed, or reviewed!**

 **\- Hayley**

"Newt?" Jemma asked in their familiar line of questioning.

"No, my son will not be named after some slimy creature," Fitz protests as he works beside her on a project for Coulson.

"Take a look here," Jemma says and turns the computer towards him.

"Yeah, that will work," he nods and turns back at her, "and was Newt for Newt Scamander or Issac Newton because I thought we agreed no other scientist names."

"We did agree, Fitz. There would be too many to choose from. We'd never agree. And don't give me that look because Rose is on the girl's name list and we both know it's for Rose Tyler," she replies.

"You didn't exactly protest," he points out and glances around the lab.

"David?" Jemma responds instead.

"Definitely not. Third year at the Academy, remember?" Fitz reminds her.

"Honestly, Fitz, we went on three dates. Should that really soil a perfectly nice name?" she asks and passes him a pile of notes on the chemicals for the weapon he had been working on.

"Yes, I am not naming my son after any dull guy that you dated," he insists.

"Fine, but that marks off my middle name for sure," Jemma says.

"What? I never dated an Ann. I never dated anyone before you," he says in confusion. Fitz walks over to grab a gear from his work table before returning to his. He glances around the other scientists' work before returning.

"Ann Thompson from Sci-Ops? She bothered me about you for weeks, and she was the only person stupid enough to try to partner with you on a project!" Jemma exclaims picking up their conversation where she left it.

"I don't remember her, but I guess that means you were just as jealous as I was back then," he jokes. She pauses to write down a few notes before responding.

"I suppose I was, but I didn't know why," she admits.

They work in comfortable silence for a few precious minutes. They pass off notes about the projects and work in general harmony. Or, they would be working perfectly well if Fitz would just bloody concentrate and stop scanning the room every twelve seconds!

"Fitz, is something wrong?" Jemma asks though clenched teeth.

"Huh? Uh, no," he answers and continues working, "actually, I think it's almost finished- ahead of schedule as always when I'm working with you."

"No, that's not what I meant. Is there any particular reason you are looking about the room as if you expect a sudden explosion?" She asks with an irritated sigh.

"I'm just making sure that the others aren't doing anything dangerous. I really wish you weren't in the lab at all," Fitz says.

"What? That's absurd! How would you get any work done?" Jemma exclaims.

"I would!" He defends himself, "because I would know you two were safe."

"Fitz," she begins.

"I know. It's futile. That's why I don't bring it up to begin with," he sighs and takes her hand.

"I appreciate your worry, but it's unnecessary. We're fine," she assures him with a squeeze of his hand.

Nevertheless, Fitz reviews the projects for the other lab technicians very carefully. He looks for any chance that a well-meaning idiot could mess up and harm his wife and child. If he even has a suspicion something could go wrong, he practically hovers over the poor scientist or does the work himself. Jemma notices, but doesn't say anything. It is the best compromise she is going to get.

* * *

"Okay, you go first, Jemma. Start with the boys," Fitz says. Naming their baby has been more difficult than they anticipated. Fitz is already finished building the safest crib known to man, and Jemma finds out the gender of the baby tomorrow. They had wanted options by now.

So, in typical Fitzsimmons fashion, they took a logical, prepared route. They made lists. Now it's time to compare.

"Liam, Daniel, or Edwin," Jemma says with a nod.

"Edwin Hubble was a scientist," Fitz points out.

"But Edwin Jarvis wasn't," she smiles, satisfied with her loophole.

"Any reason for Liam?" He asks.

"No, I just like the name. And Daniel, of course, is for Daniel Sousa," she explains.

"Obviously. Your infatuation with Peggy Carter has not passed me by," he teases.

"Well, do you like them?" She asks.

"I like Daniel, actually, but maybe for a middle name?" He says.

"Okay," Jemma says as she nods and considers, "Your turn."

"Okay, well, what about Phillip?" Fitz asks nervously.

"After the Director?" Jemma asks.

"No, after the man who's been like a father to us," he corrects her.

"Phillip Daniel," she ponders.

"Phillip Daniel Fitzsimmons," he agrees.

"Is it too long?" she asks.

"No, I think it's perfect," he assures her.

"Phillip Daniel Fitzsimmons," she smiles.

"Girls?" He asks.

"Yes, right, I'll go ahead: Daisy, Mackenzie, or Margaret," she lists.

"For obvious reasons," he agrees. She nods.

"Well, I have Daisy written, as well, but I thought maybe we could actually do Skye instead? It would be less confusing," he says.

"Yes, Skye is perfect! It solves everything, really. Daisy is the prefect person to name our child after, she's been there for both of us countless times, but this way there will be no confusion!" Jemma exclaims triumphantly.

"Yeah, I agree, but what about Mackenzie? I didn't know you and Mack were that close," he questions.

"I owe Mack everything. He was there for you in a time that I wasn't. He was your friend when you needed me most. I think it would be a proper thank you," she says holding back a few tears.

"Okay, then, Skye Mackenzie?" He asks.

"Skye Mackenzie Fitzsimmons," she nods.

And like that, the unborn child inside of her becomes infinitely more real. Little Phillip or Skye has a name.

 **A/N: So, do you think Fitzsimmons will have a boy or a girl? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Simple Litmus Test

**A/N: Hello, again! Here's Chapter 3! Thanks again to everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story!**

 **Disclaimer (for all chapters): I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of it's characters. (If I did, Fitzsimmons would be a lot happier.)**

"Jemma are you sure you don't want to find out at the appointment?" Fitz glances at Jemma as he drives the borrowed SHIELD vehicle.

"Yes, Fitz, we've been over this. We agreed that we wanted to find out the gender of our baby with our friends!" she reminds him.

"Yeah, exactly! Then why am I finding out now?" he asks.

"Do you really trust others to get the chemicals for the gender reveal correctly?" Jemma says.

"Well-meaning idiots," he gripes.

"Oh, hush! What if our child isn't a prodigy?" Jemma asks. Fitz ponders for a minute and shakes his head.

"Nope, can't imagine it, not when the child is part you," Fitz insists. Jemma doesn't look satisfied. At a red light, Fitz turns to face her.

"Jem, I don't care if this baby decides to be an engineer or a biochemist or an astrophysicist or a field agent or nothing to do with SHIELD or science at all. He or she can be a football player- _American_ football player- for all I care. It won't change how much I already love him or her," he promises and his deep blue eyes meet her brown ones. She lets out a content sigh.

"Me, too, Fitz," she says reassured.

* * *

The appointment was rather uneventful. No one questioned the SHIELD vehicle. Simmons even managed to refrain from commenting on the horribly outdated equipment, and Fitz is managing to keep the gender to himself.

Well, barely, on both accounts.

"Did you see the equipment? I hope the pictures are good or I will march back in there and demand a better one," Jemma threatens.

"No, they're good and that's all I'm saying in that account. I won't have you ruining the surprise," Fitz says excitedly.

"And it was the oddest thing. I could have sworn I heard two heart beats! The equipment is so archaic, that of course I didn't trust it, and the doctor didn't say anything," Jemma says.

"Yeah, I heard it, too. It was definitely an echo. The set up of the building is so wrong. It's eerie and really, shouldn't they be trying to ease the fears of new mothers?" Fitz says and launches into a full blown explanation of how they could improve the building that lasts them the whole ride back to the base.

* * *

"It's just a simple litmus test," Jemma repeats to their dubious friends.

"Yeah, it's just a fun way to find out the gender," Fitz agrees.

"What happened to colored balloons or something?" Mack asks cautiously.

"No, guys, this is totally Fitzsimmons-y! We don't understand a thing they're taking about!" Daisy laughs.

Fitz and Simmons look at each other and then back at a confused Coulson, May, Daisy, Mack, and Elena. They sigh as one.

"I guess you should explain, as the biochemist, huh? Though I was doing this stuff decades ago," Fitz mutters and Jemma gives him a half understanding half warning look.

"Yes, I'll explain. You see, it's just a simple litmus test," Jemma begins.

"So you said," Mack reminds her.

"Right," Jemma says and Fitz smiles her at as she becomes Science Simmons. It couldn't make him happier. Well, he is already bursting with happiness from the news he got earlier.

"Litmus is a water-soluble mixture of different dyes. It's one of the oldest ways to test acidity, but it works well for our purpose, especially because we aren't actually testing ph levels," she explains.

"This is the litmus paper," Fitz says and holds up two sheets of each color, "we will do the test twice to assure the results."

"That's a good idea, Dr. Fitz," she agrees, "now the blue-"

"It's actually Dr. Fitzsimmons, Dr. Fitzsimmons," he corrects. She looks at him and smiles. Daisy looks like the is about to explode from a cuteness overload.

"Like I was saying, the blue litmus paper turns red when in contact with acids. The red litmus paper turns blue when in contact with a base. Using the current, stereotypical gender colors, blue will represent a boy and pink will represent a girl," Jemma explains.

"Got it?" Fitz asks impatiently. They all nod.

"Okay, then," Fitz says and picks up a covered pipette, "I have to cover the pipette, or Jemma would know right away."

"Just get on with it! Blue means boy, and pink means girl! We get it!" Daisy exclaims impatiently.

Fitzsimmons just smile. Fitz squeezes a drop of a chemical on both sheets of litmus paper. The anticipation is surprising, as they would be happy with either gender.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy exclaims.

"A boy! Oh, Fitz, were having a son!" Jemma exclaims near tears. He pulls her close in an embrace and Coulson and May extend their congratulations.

"Well, lets not get too sure yet," Fitz reminds them, "We are doing the experiment twice, you know."

"Right," Jemma says, wiping away her tears of joy for the love of science.

Fitz picks up another pipette and does the experiment again. There is less anticipation this time since they already know the result. The agents stare in confusion.

"It's pink this time," Daisy says in disbelief, "Did Fitzsimmons mess up?"

"No, surely silly Fitz must have put a different chemical in one of the pipettes. He has the sonogram pictures. I'm sorry about this, everyone," Jemma apologizes.

However, Fitz doesn't seems apologetic at all. He is beaming. He takes the pictures out of his pockets and is practically bouncing up and down.

"See, Fitz has the pictures from the sonogram. Is it a boy or a girl?" Jemma asks.

"Jem, when was the last time you've gotten an experiment this simple incorrect?" he also seriously.

"Six years old. I picked up the wrong chemical. I was terribly embarrassed. My mother didn't know the difference," Jemma laughs.

"Exactly. I did it right, Jemma," Fitz insists. Daisy gasps.

"Congrats, Turbo. Believe me, daughters are wonderful," Mack says and Elena tightens her grip on his hand.

"Thanks, Mack," he says.

"A daughter and a son? Fitz, we're having twins?" Jemma asks through watery eyes.

"Surprise," he says and picks her up off the ground.

She smiles and chuckles as tears roll down her face. Suddenly, she swats Fitz on the arm. He yipes in pain.

"Simmons!" he exclaims suddenly and reverts back to her old name.

"You told me that my son or daughter's heartbeat was an echo!" she complains angrily.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I love you?" he says cautiously.

"Oh, I love you, too, and I love you, little Skye and Phillip," Jemma says to her growing stomach.

"Skye?" Daisy says and it's her turn to have tears well up in her eyes.

"Phillip?" May asks as Coulson can't seem to find the words. Jemma nods.

"Yeah, this here," Fitz says with a hand on Jemma's middle, "is Skye Mackenzie and Phillip Daniel Fitzsimmons."

The next few minutes are a flurry of excitement and tears and congratulations. They is chaos and champagne and a no, Jemma's pregnant! No one can remember an occasion as happy as this since the wedding or the when SHIELD was re-legitimized.

"So, Skye Mackenzie," Daisy says lovingly.

"Of course," Jemma says, "who else other than our surrogate sister?"

"Oh, I love you guys!" she exclaims and gives them both a hug. Fitz places an arm over Jemma protectively.

"Oh, Mack," Jemma calls and looks at Fitz. Obviously, they were only planning on one baby, but she trusts their telepathic connection by now. He looks at her uncertainly and she nods.

"Jemma and I were wondering if you and Elena would be Skye Mackenzie's godparents," Fitz asks.

"And I know that losing Hope left a scar, and we would never try to replace her with our daughter. You have every right to decline, and it wouldn't hurt out feelings in the slightest. I just thought that you would be a wonderful godfather to Skye," Jemma says sincerely.

"Thank you, Jemma," Mack says with a watery smile and the last remnant of ill-will is destroyed, "I'd be honored.

"As would I," Elena agrees, "thank you."

"Of course," Fitz replies.

"And Daisy, I know she's you namesake, so I hope you don't mind-" Jemma begins nervously.

"Of course not," she smiles, "anyway, I'm totally the cool aunt. And also a kinda adoptive god-aunt? Is that a thing?" Daisy laughs as Fitzsimmons give her a weird look.

"I'm sorry-" Jemma begins.

"Yeah, what?" Fitz asks and pinches the bride of his nose.

"Well, Coulson and May are Phillip's godparents, right? And I'm like their daughters, sooo," she laughs again. It's been good seeing her lighter side again lately. They love Quake, but seeing Daisy is always lovely. It make everyone feel like things really are alright again.

"I guess that's true," Fitz laughs.

"You'd be the aunt anyway, Daisy. Like I said, you're our sister," Jemma says.

"Aw, you guys. I've cried like ten times today," she says and gives Jemma another hug.

"Okay, listen. You're going to be a super genius and your parents are going to fill you head with knowledge, but I'm going to teach you stuff, too. I'm going to teach you about your parents and how they will do anything to protect each other and you will always be safe. You're going to hear about so many adventures, okay? You're even going to hear about two brilliantly stupid kids who didn't even know they were in love with each other," Daisy ends it with a laugh, "And if you like it here around SHIELD, I'll teach you how to fight and hack your way into anything, both of you. But if you want a normal life, I will find out what the heck that is and give it to you. Aliens and bad guys and science gone wrong and I'm sorry Fitzsimmons but magic, too, will all have to go through me to get to you."

"Oh, don't make me cry again!" Jemma sniffs as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't get tears and snot all over the lab! This is as bad as the c-" Fitz bickers.

"If you mention the cat one more time-" Jemma threatens.

"You left his liver-" Fitz exclaims.

"Next to your lunch," Coulson says calmly, "yeah, I heard."

"Sorry, sir. I suppose it's a bit of an old argument," Jemma admits.

"Yeah, and I guess I could move on to the both dead and dead-ish people you've dissected?" Fitz says with a pointed look.

"Ugh, Fitz! It's science. I've got to dissect some things!" She says with a hint of bittersweetness instead of the usual exasperation.

"I know," he says and puts his arm around her, "and, sir? Jemma and I were wondering if-"

"You and May would be Phillip's godparents," Jemma finishes.

"He'll be the best protected child in this world or any other world for that matter," Coulson replies.

"I trust you will make sure if that, sir," Jemma smiles.

"I was talking about, May," he explains.

"Ah, that I agree with," Fitz nods.

"Thank you, Fitzsimmons," May nods with a smile. The two scientists' hearts swell with love.

"Goodness knows you've protected us enough times," Jemma smiles.

"And we all know Daisy's your daughter, but you've been like a father to all of us, sir," Fitz says.

"Well, maybe just one of the two of us, Fitz, or things get quite a bit weird," Jemma laughs and Fitz blushes.

 **A/N: Reviews make my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tying Ties

**A/N: This is the last chapter. This is basically just a ball of fluff that I wrote for fun, but I hope some of you liked it. I want to especially thank Agentsofsuperwholocked, WinnieTherPooh, Comealongsong, and the two guests who left a review! Getting reviews honestly make me so happy! :)**

 **\- Hayley**

"Bloody hell," Fitz mumbles angrily under his breath as another tie lays crumbled on his bed. He tried to tie seven ties and all seven are merely _decent_ at best. Decent isn't good enough.

How can he be a father if he won't even be able to teach his son how to tie a tie? How will he balance SHIELD and a family? Will he leave his children to go to work and on missions or will he endanger them at the base?

How will he be better than his own father?

He looks at the tie is that Jemma gave him a few months ago nervously. _Proud father._ That part is simple. But how will be be someone that his son can be proud of?

"Fitz, are you in here? I thought I heard cursing. Is everything alright?" Jemma asks as she walks down the hallway.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just having a bit of trouble, I guess," he says and hold up his latest tie.

"Oh, well, I don't mind. Are you going somewhere?" Jemma asks.

"No, just, uh, practicing," he says not making eye contact.

"For Phillip?" Jemma asks carefully. Of course she knows exactly where his mind is.

"Yeah. I want to give him everything, Jemma, and Skye, too. I want to give them everything they deserve, and everything..." Fitz says.

"Everything that you didn't have," she says softly with her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they deserve a father, and I didn't exactly have the best example," he says morosely.

"That doesn't matter, Fitz. You are a good man, and you'll be an amazing father. If you weren't, why else would you be sitting here tying ties that you won't wear, especially when you have a loving wife willing to tie them?"she asks.

"Thanks, Jem," he says and they just sit there together for a moment. Together, as they do everything, they tie a tie perfectly. And it's symbolic for Fitz.

It's symbolic of everything that he will do for his son- of everything that he deserves.

He will teach his son how to tie a tie. He will appreciate his son's talents. He will never come home drunk. And he will never, never leave him. The concept is simply inconceivable. A life without Jemma and his unborn children?

* * *

 _Nineteen years later_

"Then you just pull that through here and there! That's it. Perfect," Fitz says and smiles at his handiwork.

"Are you sure?" Phillip asks hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Be good to Callie, you hear?" Fitz reminds him.

"I will. God, Dad, what do you think I'm going to do? She's the inhuman," his son reminds him.

"I didn't mean physical pain, but everyone knows Daisy could do plenty of that if you hurt her little girl," Fitz agrees.

"I know. I've been her friend for years," Phillip says.

"Yeah, over a decade," Fitz cuts in.

"Dad, you're doing it again," Phillip sighs. Fitzsimmons have changed over the years, but there are something that are intertwined with their very being. Much to their children's charging, finishing people's sentences is right beside their brilliance and love for one another.

"Right, right. Sorry. Go on," he apologizes.

"I've known her since the day she was born. I don't really remember since I had just turned two, but we grew up together. Why am I so nervous?" He asks.

"I was nervous, too," Fitz says instead of an answer.

"With Mum?" he asks.

"Yeah, and you should feel lucky! You get your first date with Callie, and you don't have to go pick her up from another planet," Fitz says and gets a laugh out of his nervous eighteen year old son.

"Well, I also didn't wait a year to ask her on said date after I told her that I liked her," Phillip says with a pointed look.

"Brain damage," Fitz says and picks up his hand.

"You always win with that one," Phillip says shaking his head. He's been lucky enough to only know the version of his parents that can joke about their pain.

"I hope I always can, son. You and Callie don't deserve any of that. Now, go on. Don't be late," Fitz says and pushes him out of the room.

"Oh, Phillip!" Jemma gushes, "I am so proud of you for getting up the courage to ask you best friend to dinner when you're only eighteen. That's much early than you, right, Fitz?"

"Yeah, um, we've already been over this," Fitz says awkwardly. Jemma smiles. It doesn't matter how long it took them to get here. They're happy and safe and married and raising children. It's a dream come true.

"Okay, then, speaking of best friends, Skye called from the Academy. She said to remind you that Callie is her best friend and that she has access to numerous poisonous substances," Jemma says.

"Right, uh, I'll keep that in mind," he nods nervously, "I'm going to go now."

"Bye, we love you!" Jemma calls out as the door shuts.

"That's a lovely tie, Dr. Fitzsimmons," Jemma says with a knowing smile.

"Why, thank you, Dr. Fitzsimmons."

 **A/N: Callie is Daisy's daughter, but I left the father open to** **interpretation. It could be Robbie Reyes or a non existing character or Ward if you want to pretend it's an AU! She is named after Daisy's dad, Cal. Phillip got close to Callie when he was younger because he learned how to hack into a computer from Daisy. Skye is a prodigy like her parents. Comment if you'd like a continuation of Skye, Phillip, and Callie. I could probably write at least a one-shot if someone is interested.**


End file.
